Can Dreams Come True
by JMDandAB-4ever
Summary: After Nag Hammadi Episode (My Version) JR
1. Chapter 1

Can Dreams Come True

_Hi everyone_

_So I just decided to rewrite the ending for Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found… and I'll continue if I get enough reviews, if not than this story is going for be scraped. So please read and review and tell me what you think._

_JMDandAB4ever _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 1_

Jess @ Hotel in Hartford 

Dear Rory,

            There you go, I said it and I meant it I Jess Maraino love You Rory Gilmore but I didn't stick around long enough to here what you had to say. I am so sorry I am putting you through this…I keep running out on you and it isn't nice…it isn't like I enjoy doing it, it just happens. Rory the reason for me always running away is because I am so scared, I don't know how to be in a relationship, I don't know what I want to do with my life, my life is a mess and I need to figure it out before I commit to you, I don't know when I'll see you again but it will be soon and when you see me for the first time, My life will be prioritized and I am going to tell you I love you, and I am going to wait for you to respond and tell me what your feeling…because I need you in my life but I want to have more goals so I can have give you a life, that we have talked about in the past…that is if you'll take me back after running out on you three times. I am so very sorry for causing you soo much pain and I am sorry for causing Luke pain, I hope that one day you'll mother will forgive me for being such a jackass and that she'll accept me if we were to ever become a couple again. 

                        I Love You

                                    Jess Maraino 

- Jess's Thoughts - 

I did it, I finally told Rory how I feel…huh…that was scary but I did it and I feel great, I feel like saying it to her all the time, I wonder what she is thinking right now…did she tell Lorelai…Is she going to tell Lorelai. Am I glad I didn't stick around, or do I wish I could hear what she had to say? So many questions and only one person could answer them.

- Rory's Thoughts - 

Oh my god…he said it, he actually said those three words but then he left again, what is wrong with him, why did he leave? Does he enjoy tormenting me…I hate him but then I love him…how is that possible…I wish I knew where he was leaving to, then I could go strangle him for doing this to me…I still can't believe it, he told me he loves me…I need to think about this am I going to give him another chance? I need to walk around and clear my head, but maybe I should let mom know that I am going to be in later than planned.

_Rory pulls out her cell and presses 1 on her speed dial, it rings and Lorelai answers the phone._

Lorelai- Rory, where are you honey? Your food is getting cold

Rory- Hi mom, I am going to be home later than planned 

Lorelai- why, what's going on?

Rory- Well…Lane came home and she and I are going to put our heads together to find ways to get Mrs. Kim to talk to her.

Why is she lying to me, I can hear the guilt in her voice…she will tell me the truth sooner or later, I just have to trust her and go with the flow.

Lorelai- Ok honey, I hope you guys don't over work yourselves

Rory – thanks mom, I love you

Lorelai- goodnight, honey I love you

Rory – goodnight

Rory hangs up the phone and heads for the bridge 

_-Rory's Thoughts –_

_How is it, I got away with that…I know she knew I was lying and she is just letting me lie…shouldn't I be upset or happy, Dodger told me he loved me, ever since I can remember I've wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth and they did. But do I love him still? God why is love so complicated and why does it hurt so badly. I hate him! And I hate how he left me with no reasons for him leaving…I use to think it was because of me, but I realized more and more over the last year that was because of him he doesn't know how to be in a relationship and he doesn't know how to commit to anything without screwing up everything around him…I also hate how I love him so much…Oh man I do love him and I thought that my feeling left when I told once and for all that "I may have loved him but it didn't matter because he left me" I wish I could see him again, but what would I say…do? Would I just take him back so he can break my heart again or would I tell him to stay away from me and break his heart, it isn't a two Way Street it is a car crash and it is so confusing. I just want to yell but I can't because it is 830 and this little town is sleeping and I am Rory I don't yell in the middle of the street, like a barbarian. I need to take a ride somewhere this bridge is bringing back so many memories and it doesn't help in the process of clearing heads._

Rory gets up and walks home, she then looks in to the windows of her house and notices that no one is home, she walks in to the house grabs her purse and bag and writes a note to her mother, who is at Luke's.

Dear Mom, 

I came home and no one was here, sorry I missed you I am going to drive back to Yale and I will come visit you soon, but I need to go back I have a lot on my mind and It isn't helping to be home, I am so sorry I lied to you about Lane and Mrs. Kim but I will tell you one day why I have so much on my mind…inless you find out before I tell you, but anyways I love you and I'll call you tomorrow.

Love Rory

Rory gets in her car, and blasts her White Stripes Cd and she heads to Yale, while Thinking about her feelings about tonight's events.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hi Everyone, 

I am done my first chapter and I want to know what everyone thinks, but don't be too hard on me. If you like I will continue, if you don't like then goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Yale University 

10 o'clock 

Rory pulls up in front of Yale and parks her car, she grabs her bags and walks towards her building and she goes in to her room and notices Tanna asleep on the couch while Undergrads is playing, Rory goes directly in to her room, but realizes that Tanna has woken up.

Tanna- Rory, what are you doing home?

Rory- Well I decided to come home a bit early 

Tanna- oh ok, everything is okay though…right?

Rory- yeah, I am sorry I woke you up 

Tanna- oh you don't have to apologize; I was going to go to my bed anyways 

Rory- oh ok, where is everyone?

Tanna- Well there at the library 

Rory- even Paris?

Tanna- nope, she went on a date 

Rory- oh, ok well I am sorry for waking you goodnight

Tanna- goodnight _(Tanna gets up and goes in to her room and shuts the door)_

Rory goes in to her bedroom and changes in to her sweatpants and sweater, she grabs her journal and a pen then walks out of the dorm and heads for her favorite spot on the grounds of Yale, so she can think about the events of the evening. 

Dear Diary,

Today has been a very strange day, not only was I aware that Jess was back in town but I kept running in to him like it was sign that I actually am not capable of forgetting about him, I went in to a different coffee shop, and I still ran in to him but then he just left then I went to the book store and he was sitting there reading "The Last Goodbye" By Reed Arvin, I want to read that novel…but anyways he just put the book down and left again, then later in the evening we meet again and I start to run away, and he chases me through the streets of Stars Hollow and we look like fools, but I don't care because the first words out of my mouth were "this is my town and you don't get to run away", or something like that I was too busy staring at him and I had millions of things playing in my head, then I finally stop and I ask "what do you have to say to me" and he says after a few other things "I Love You" out of the things I thought he would say none were even close to what he said, he said he Loves Me then he drove away again. 

My thoughts on all this are so scrambled I want him in my life and I will always want him in my life but it hurts that he keeps leaving me, it hurts so bad and I don't think I could take it if I accepted him back in to my life and he leaves. Can you imagine what my mother and grandmother would say if I actually allowed him back in to my life? They would probably want to kick my butt all the way to Canada and that would hurt…but I am 19. Am I not allowed to choose my own paths and be my own person and not have always listen to my family, all my life I have listened to what I am being told and I have never once defied either of them, and I don't even live at home. So I am entitled to do as I please…right? I wish I could get some advice on what I should do, but I know that the only person that could help me in this situation is myself…I have to follow my heart and I have to trust my own instincts, because deep down I know what I want to happen but I don't know I think it all blows down to one person and I wish I knew where he was, so I could talk to him. What would I say if I could talk to him? Would I say I love you then leave like he did so he could feel what I feel, or would I say "do you really love me" and if he says "Yes" do I say "prove it', or do I ask him "what do you want me to do" and let him help in the decision of our future…well…I could always ask him "if he is even going to stay around long enough" so we could have that future that we have always dreamed about while we were on the bridge. I know Jess is dying to have that future, you know the one where he goes to college and has a awesome career as an author and we are married and I know he wants at least one child, Jess has told me he would like to "live the American Dream" and I would be happy to give that to him, but for my own Sanity I would like to know if he would ever just leave during the night because he cannot deal with a certain situation, I would want to know that when he says he loves me, he actually means it and will be everyday of my life, and of the life of possible children. Only because I love him enough that I would do anything for him and I would be there in anyway possible, and I would hate it if he ever left my life. You could say we are soul mates, or were meant to be but how could that be true if he always feels like he has to escape everything that is right and okay with this world. It would break my heart and I just need that certainty and that is all it takes to take him back and to love him even more than I did before he left, I choose Yale so I could come home to him and also to my mother…If Jess wasn't in my life at the time I think I would have chosen Harvard, but I didn't and I don't have regrets because they are both excellent schools, but I am just saying Jess played a major part in my decision to go to Yale. I need to talk to Jess, I wonder if anyone knows were he is?

-Jess's Thoughts-

Where should I send the letter? Should I send it to Rory's school? Or Should I send it to Rory's house? Wow Mariano…what a nice situation to be in, I don't have the address for Rory's school and I don't think Lorelai wants me to be interacting with Rory and I am guaranteed Luke knows where I could get a hold of her, but I think I may have hurt his feelings and he probably hates me now…great job…why am I so stupid? I need to mend fences, I need Rory in my life and I wouldn't mind having Luke not hate my guts for the next 50 years of my life, but how am I going to complete this task if I have to go back to Stars Hollow I don't need or want to run in to Lorelai, wait! I could call Luke, I need him to forgive me he was the only person there for me ever. 

Jess walks over to the phone and dials the number to the Apartment, and is waiting for Luke to answer it 

Jess- come on Luke, it's 1050 the diner closed 50 minutes ago, where are you?

_The machine comes on _"hey this is Luke, I am not home right now, so just leave a message"

Jess- shit! Where is he, maybe I should try the diner 

Jess dials the number to the diner and is waiting while it rings, then all of the sudden 

Luke- Hello 

Jess's breath is caught in his throat

Luke- Hello   
Jess is trying to say Hello but it wont come out

Luke- you better start talking asshole, or I am coming after you with my gun

Jess- don't you mean your spatula?

Luke- huh?

Why is Jess talking to me, he said I ruin lives instead of making it better, I am going to kick his ass

Luke- you're a little shit, you know that…what gives you the right to talk to me…especially talking to me with your smart-ass remarks. What do you want Jess?

Jess- I…wanted to say…

Luke- you wanted to say what?

Jess- ah…I wanted to say…

Luke- you have three seconds to spit it out only because...(got cut off by Jess)

Jess- I am sorry

Luke- what did you say?

Jess- I am sorry, god get your hearing aid checked 

Luke- smart idea, apologize then give me a reason to find you and kick your ass

Jess- sorry, it's just this is weird 

Luke- ah…so why are you apologizing?

Jess- because what I said to you earlier was not true, and it was mean and I shouldn't of said it

Luke- so then why did you say it?

Jess- I don't know?

Luke- come on Jess, that's crap you know exactly why you said it or else you wouldn't of said it

Jess- really, you know that for sure?

Luke- yes I know that for sure, so why did you say it?

Jess- because I was mad and I was hurt and I was angry 

Luke- why were you all those things?

Jess- you are starting to sound like the therapist I use to see back in New York

Luke- yeah well too bad, now answer my question.

Jess- what was your question?

Luke- fine, you want to play this game…goodbye and have a nice life.

Luke smacked down the phone and he had a sad look on his face, he then continued tidying up, the phone rings again and after 4 rings Luke picks it up but doesn't talk.

Jess- I was mad because I hate that I came back to Stars Hollow because it wasn't a fun a thing to have people look at you like you're a this evil animal who should be killed and I was hurt because I was spending the whole day running away from the person I love and I wanted to talk to her but I knew that she would either not listen to what I had to say or she would not give me an answer that I want to hear. I was Angry because my mother has a new boyfriend and she doesn't even care about our feelings and she won't listen to reason. 

Luke- So you decided to take all your feelings and make yourself feel better but saying hurtful things to me, the person that has always been there for you, and has supported you and took you in when Liz shipped you off to this little perfect town.

Jess- Yes and I am sorry I did that, because I need your support and I need Rory in my life and right now I have neither, so I feel like a loser because at least I knew that with you two in my life everything will be okay.

Luke- well you had us both in your life and you're the one who left and then you lost us both

Jess- yeah, I did that because I am screwed up, I don't know why I can tell you stuff that has to do with emotions but I can't tell Rory that I need to leave to get to know the man that took off on me at the age of 3 without even saying goodbye, I am becoming Jimmy and that scares me because I don't even want to be like Liz and Jimmy they are both messed up people and I hate that my life is becoming them in everyway.

Luke- you're the only one that can choose the path you want to take, and since you don't want to choose the path of Jimmy and Liz, then do the exact opposite of what they did/doing

Jess- Well how am I going to do that if I am living like a beat, I don't have money, education, I don't live in one place for long periods of time, and I don't think your going to take me in again and I don't know if I want you to because I cannot have Rory see me every weekend and Lorelai will tear your head off then she'll murder me, because I know Lorelai hates me. So what am I suppose to do?

Luke- Well why don't we meet and see what your options are? Where are you?

Jess- Hartford Motel 

Luke- you didn't drive that far I am surprised

Jess- I would get myself in to an accident I had too much on my mind I wasn't paying attention to the road

Luke- I'll be there in 35 minutes

Jess- I'll see you soon 

Luke- Bye 

_1145 pm _

_Hartford Motel _

_Room 6 _

Luke knocks on the door 

Jess- Hi, come in 

Luke- thanks 

Jess- welcome to my digs 

Luke- nice

Jess- well yeah but that wall paper is brown and its peeling I am kind of scared

Luke- so it wasn't originally brown 

Jess- look at the wall in front of you it's Yellow

Luke- yuck, I like the carpets the remind you of vomit 

Jess- well that's the funny thing I think its actually vomit stains 

Luke- I think I am going to be sick

Jess- that is the reason for all the stains 

Luke- yeah, I am surprised you haven't found any dead animals or bugs 

Jess- I am still waiting for that 

Luke- please tell me the bathroom isn't like this 

Jess- I was thanking all the gods in the world because that is the only place that looks decent and useable 

Luke- thank god 

Jess- that's exactly what I said 

Luke- huh 

Jess- are you hungry?

Luke- depends is it edible  

Jess- Its Chinese Takeout 

Luke- awesome, are you going to eat with me?

Jess- yeah I haven't eaten since 10 

_Luke and Jess sit at the table and begin eating _

Luke- so what happened that caused you to not be able to drive anymore?

Jess- one word…Rory 

Luke- ah…

Jess- I told her I Love Her 

Luke- what?

Jess- don't sound so surprised? 

Luke- why not? You have never told anyone you love them before 

Jess- yes I have I have just never meant it 

Luke- oh, ok well you told her you loved her…then?

Jess- then I saw her face and she looked shocked and baffled and I did what I am so good at doing 

Luke- you ran 

Jess shakes his head yes 

Luke- why do you do that?

Jess- I don't know why 

Luke- well maybe you should figure out why you always run when there is something good staring you in the face

Jess- yeah maybe I should, because Rory is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am scared that she may not take me back and I need her in my life "she completes me"

Luke- you sound like Dr.Evil  

Jess- I know but he was right when he said that

Luke- ok so what are you going to do Jess, and I'll try to help anyway I can

Jess- I want to go back and get my diploma

Luke- but you don't want to live in Stars Hollow?

Jess- I want to live there but I can't I am not ready to talk to Rory yet

Luke- what does that mean?

Jess- when finally talk to her again, I want to be a different person like for instance I want to tell her I love her and I want to hear what she has to say and answer anything that she wants to ask me. I want to be able to show her my diploma and see how happy and proud she is of me, it wouldn't hurt to have that kind of expression come from you, because you were always the closest thing to a father figure I have and to make you proud would be a nice change of pace…you know what I mean?

Luke- yes and I agree with you, but how are you going to get your 8 credits?

Jess- I have no idea, I can't go to adult school I am not 21, I could do correspondence but I have no permanent address and I don't think that I could go to school in Hartford due to the same reason why I don't think correspondence is going to work.

Luke- Wow, Jess you really got yourself in to a nut shell didn't you 

Jess- what's up with all the Austin Powers Quotes?

Luke- I watched all three movies with Nicole Yesterday 

Jess- ah! Since when does Lawyer woman like Austin Powers, which seems more like something Lorelai would watch

Luke- yeah I know

Jess- So where can I live?

Luke- maybe we could hide you from the towns people?

Jess- are you going to lock me up in your basement and not feed me either

Luke- stop being a smart-ass 

Jess- sorry, but really…how do you propose to hide me?

Luke- well school would you go back to Stars hollow?

Jess- people there know me, so that's out of the question?

Luke- you're right it will get out that your going to school there

Jess- what if I live with you, but I go to school in Hartford I would have to leave early and I don't think Lorelai or any other person will see me?

Luke- what about when you get home at 3:30, Lorelai will for sure see you and so will other people

Jess- there you go I am screwed 

Luke- inless…

Jess- inless…what?

Luke- do you have any money left from your mutual funds, and the wal mart money?

Jess- I think I have about 600 in mutual funds and about 174.75 left from Wal mart 

Luke- okay…how long would it take you to get your diploma if you start in September? 

Jess- 10 months including September 

Luke – I recently became the owner of an triplex in Hartford and we were looking for a renter for a 1 bedroom apartment for $300 a month, it is 6 blocks away from Hartford High and maybe if you could put money in to the rent then you could stay there and get your diploma then at the end of June, you could come and live with me if you would like.

Jess- how did you become an owner of a triplex?

Luke- long story short Nicole and I divorced are marriage and a client of hers was trying to sell a triplex and she happened to get it for a low price, because he was moving out of the country and it looks brand new there was some remodeling done, but anyways she gave it to me in our divorce settlement along with $1000 dollars. You don't have to pay the $300 but you will have to pay $205 every month your there.

Jess- what did you give Nicole in the divorce settlement 

Luke- I had to give her $2300 only because that is all that I was giving her

Jess- wow, so I guess I'll take the apartment 

Luke- excellent, tomorrow I'll show you it and then will go register you for school

Jess- that's cool, thanks I really appreciate this 

Luke- it's not a big deal, your family I would take a bullet for you if I had to, It's getting late I am going to go and I'll be back tomorrow, then I'll show you your new home.

Jess- ok, bye 

Luke- bye 

Luke heads to his car, and arrives at the diner he then goes upstairs and gets ready for bed and goes to sleep. Jess then does the same and also goes to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I hope you enjoy the second chapter and my word from before still stick if your not enjoying this story I would like to know so I could decide if I should continue. I am not sure about this second chapter only because they all sound out of character to me?

JMDandAB4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Luke's Dinner

Saturday  

10:15 am 

The Diner isn't very busy and Caesar is cooking while Kelley is waiting tables, Luke is helping everyone out. Lorelai's jeep pulls up and she gets out of the car and walks in to Luke's.

Lorelai- Lucas 

Luke- It's Luke 

Lorelai- yeah whatever, could I get some food and coffee? 

Luke- why would I serve you food, if you don't even know my name after a 20-year friendship?

Lorelai- because you love me, and you cannot deny me true happiness 

Luke- who says that it is hard for me to deny you true happiness?

Lorelai- I do and I am the queen and you have to do whatever I want you to do

Luke- your caustic, do you want the usual?

Lorelai- the usual coffee yes, but I would like some chocolate chip pancakes

Luke- without the coffee I would have mistaken you for a child 

Lorelai- silly Lucas I am a child in an adults body

Luke shakes his head and walks towards the kitchen to tell Caesar Lorelai's order 

Luke- here you go _(hands her the coffee)_ where is Rory?

Lorelai- Yale

Luke- you look sad why?

Lorelai- because yesterday evening something happened and she lied to me and said that she was going to spend the night helping Lane with her family troubles but Lane was never in Stars Hollow and then when I wasn't home, Rory must of stopped by the house she packed her weekend bag and left a note saying that she needed to go back to Yale to clear her mind

Luke- huh! 

Lorelai- don't say that, you sound like your evil nephew 

Luke- sorry (Luke walks away to go to get Lorelai's breakfast) here you go eat up

Lorelai- thanks Lukey 

Luke- no problem, I'll be back to refill your cup 

Luke walks to a customer and refills there cup of coffee, then he walks to Mrs. Patti and Babette and gets there order and pours them a cup of coffee, he walks to Caesar then go upstairs, once upstairs he grabs the phone and dials the Hartford motel and asks for Room 6, the phone rings and Jess picks it up

Jess- Hi Luke 

Luke- hi

Jess- when am I going to see my new place?

Luke- 35 minutes and I am going to get Caesar to watch the diner

Jess- okay 

Luke- I am surprised your not asleep

Jess- I didn't get hardly any sleep, I slept in the chair because I was itching a little too much from those sheets

Luke- don't worry in a few hours you're going to be sleeping in a double bed 

Jess- I can't wait 

Luke- I have some news for you 

Jess- what 

Luke- Lorelai is here in the diner and she told me that Rory left early and went back to Yale because she had a lot on her mind, she left a note for Lorelai while Lorelai was out

Jess- and this is good news?

Luke- yes, only because your "I Love you" affected her and she is thinking about what she is going to do

Jess- ah I see, I have a letter for her I want to send it to her but I don't want her to know where I am 

Luke- you giving it to her yourself is a bad idea 

Jess- I know is there anyway you could mail it to her, I don't want Lorelai to know 

Luke- yeah I guess I could but first I'll call her

Jess- okay awesome, so I am going to go and get ready then I wanted to go get breakfast 

Luke- okay so I guess I'll meet you there in 30 minutes

Jess- ok, bye 

Luke- bye 

Luke hangs up the phone, he then goes to his calendar and dials phone number, he waits till she picks up

Paris- Hello 

Luke- Hi, is Rory there its Luke 

Paris- okay hold on (You can hear Paris call Rory to the phone and say It's someone named Luke)

Rory- Hi Luke

Luke- Hi Rory 

Rory- is everything okay with mom 

Luke- yeah everything is fine that's not why I called I need to ask you something 

Rory- oh okay

Luke- So I heard that you left your mother with a note, are you okay?

Rory- (has a sad look on her face, she remembers the past events) yeah I am just great, I love that Jess just decides to chase after me and tell me he loves me after a year of leaving then not only did he say he loves me, he takes off again.

Luke- really…it is sure like him to take off 

Rory- yeah, I know but if you saw his face then I don't think you would get mad, his face was full of emotion, he let down all his barriers and then he ran maybe he was scared of what I would say if he stuck around

Luke- yeah maybe, he sent me a letter and he stated that He has a letter for you and he wants you to read it, do you want to read it?

Rory- yeah but I can get it tonight I have some classes to go to and I have to study, plus I think I should talk to my mom, she is probably upset about what I did last night.

Luke- she isn't mad; she is concerned and wants to know the truth 

Rory- but I can't tell her the truth 

Luke- you can tell her the truth but in all honesty I don't think it's a good Idea because she hates Jess with a burning passion

Rory- so what do I tell her?

Luke- tell her that your mind is distressed because school isn't getting easier, you have a lot of homework and mid-terms, and your roommates are driving you crazy.

Rory- so pretty much I am not lying because all of the above are true, and I am only leaving one detail out because it has to do with a certain rebel and my mother hates him

Luke- exactly, so what time am I going to see you tonight?

Rory- 7:30 pm 

Luke- excellent, I will have coffee waiting for you

Rory- thank-you Luke, I have to go now I have a newspaper meeting in 10 minutes 

Luke- your welcome, bye Rory

Luke and Rory hung up and Luke went downstairs, Lorelai then yelled at him 

Lorelai- Lucas, you promised me a refill of coffee 10 minutes ago, where have you been?

Luke- I was upstairs I had to get in touch with some people, I need to run some errands and I need to meet with them

Lorelai- well I have to get to the inn, could I get my refill please?

Luke- fine, here you go (Luke hands Lorelai a Large coffee in the traveling cup)

Lorelai- thank you Lukey and I'll see you later around 6:30

Luke- okay Bye 

Lorelai leaves the diner and gets in her jeep, she then drives off and heads for Sookie house, to pick her up so they could go to the inn

Luke- Caesar I am going to start going, I'll be back around 3 

Caesar- no problem boss

Luke walks up to the office, and he grabs the keys to the truck and the apartment, he grabs his coat and gets in his truck, he drives to Hartford Motel and knocks on Jess's door, he waits for Jess to answer

Luke- come on Jess, did bugs eat you 

Jess- actually I am perfectly fine; I am just not in the room

Luke turns around and smirks

Luke- I was praying that the bugs ate you

Jess- sorry to ruin your prayers but maybe next time 

Luke- where were you?

Jess- well I was at Denny's and what are doing here so early 

Luke- I am 10 minutes early and why does it matter?

Jess- it doesn't, so are we going to get going I can't wait to see my new place 

Luke- ok, lets go 

Jess and Luke walk to the truck, and they get in and head for the apartment they did not say anything in the car to each other, they were just listening to the talk radio station 

Luke- see there is the high school

Jess- while it is amazing how it looks exactly like stars hollow high 

Luke- yeah I noticed that, but it isn't Stars Hollow High it's Hartford High

Jess- I already knew that, we are in a different city 

Luke- I am seriously going to kick your butt 

Jess- I am too fast for you 

Luke- huh! One day I'll show you that you can never catch up with me

Jess- don't count you chickens before they hatch 

Luke- shut-up or else I' am not going to help you 

Jess- sorry 

Luke- where here 

Jess looked at the building it was 3 stories and it has red bricking and it has one long window with two window panels, and there is a small balcony but its not big enough to sit in…just stand, there is apartment 1 and 2 in the front and to get to apartment 3 and 4 you need to go through the back, they park the car in the back and they get out and go through the back door to enter apartment one from the back of the apartment where the bedrooms are, Luke opens the back door and Jess is first presented with a long hallway, on the right there is a washroom and it is decorated the toilet, the stand up shower and the sink are white, the walls are white and the tile is white.

Jess- stand-up shower…nice! 

Luke- yeah I thought you would enjoy that 

Jess- where is the bedroom? 

Luke- well its actually a 2 bedroom apartment, so if we walk down the hall there on your left is a door, inside could be a bedroom or an office

Jess opens the door and it is also white there is a wood floor and there is a cable wire on the wall furthest from the door

Jess- it isn't very big 

Luke- but it isn't very small either 

Jess- true, but I could put a desk there and a computer 

Luke- do you have enough money to buy these items?

Jess- I am not sure, but I am going to half to find someway of doing this I need a computer for my classes I am taking

Luke- there is still more to look at

Jess- lead the way

Jess shuts the door and the walk three steps so that there in front of the back door, and they are facing the front of the house, they open that door and Jess looks at the bedroom it has a small window and there is enough room for a dresser and a bed and two night tables.

Jess- this is a bit bigger then the office/ bedroom

Luke- why are you complaining, it isn't a palace but its just as good, it is in good condition and everything is updated and there are no bugs or mice, because we fumigated the place before people moved in

Jess- I am not complaining because in all actuality this place is bigger then any place I have ever lived in through the course of my life

Luke- well we have the living room and kitchen left 

Jess- okay

They walk through a doorway, into an open space and there is a few windows there and there is enough room to put a tv and two couches then they go into the dinning room, and then the kitchen, it is small it has a dishwasher, sink, over and microwave, fridge, and lots of cupboards and the cupboards are cherry wood and the appliances are stainless steel.

Jess- I love this kitchen 

Luke- so do I, this is a perfect kitchen

Jess- I agree 

Luke- so what do you think?

Jess- its awesome, when can I move in 

Luke- 2 or 3 hours 

Jess- why so long?

Luke- because we have to go shopping for a few things 

Jess- we do? 

Luke- yeah, so lets go 

Jess- okay 

Luke- could you remind me to make you an extra set of keys 

Jess- okay 

Jess and Luke go to the truck and head to Office Depot, where they buy a computer desk and a desk chair and they also buy Jess school supplies, then they buy a computer and all in one printer and any other things needed, it is going to be delivered in 3 days, they then go to a furniture store to decorate the apartment and that stuff should be arriving in 3 days as well then Luke is going to take Jess's stuff that is left over from the apartment and put it in his new place. They then head to the key maker and Luke makes doubles of the keys for the apartment he gives them to Jess, then they head to Hartford High and try to see if they can register Jess for a year of high school, they are going to fax Stars Hollow High and get Jess's information and transcripts and then Jess is going to have to come back in three weeks to sign documents and choose his courses, they then leave and go get food and head to the motel and they eat dinner and Luke leaves around 5 o'clock and heads to the diner.

7:10 pm @ Diner 

Lorelai walks through the door and she has a seat at the counter and waits for Luke to show himself from the kitchen

Lorelai- Lucas Danes 

Luke- what 

Lorelai- you have a customer 

Luke walks out of the kitchen

Luke- who?

Lorelai- me 

Luke- okay what do you want to eat?

Lorelai- you don't sound very friendly, I may just take my business somewhere else

Luke- good ahead, it saves me from paying your bill 

Lorelai- (gasps) what crawled up your ass, and decided to call it home

Luke- nothing, I have just had a long day 

Lorelai- yeah, I know Caesar said you have been running errands all day

Luke- you came here?

Lorelai- yeah for a late lunch with Sookie and Michele 

Luke- great, so would you like to order or are you still planning on taking your business somewhere else

Lorelai- I'll have a banquet burger and a side of fries and a sprite 

Luke- I'll be right back with your meal 

Lorelai- awesome dude 

Luke gives Lorelai a funny look 

Lorelai-what!

Luke shakes his head and goes in to the kitchen 

At 7:30, Rory's car pulls up at the diner and she gets out of the car and walks towards the door, she enters the diner and Lorelai looks up, and smiles at her daughter, Rory smiles back and they run to each other and they hug each other. Luke comes out and is holding two plates of food and he walks over to a table and places the food down, then they break apart and Rory hugs Luke

Rory- Hi Luke 

Luke- Hi, how was your drive?

Rory- it was good 

Lorelai- I am so glad you came back 

Rory- I am too…I am starved 

Lorelai- look on the table, there are two banquet burgers and fries

Rory- yummy, Luke could I get a Dr. Pepper 

Luke- be right there 

Luke walks back holding sprite and Dr. Pepper 

Lorelai & Rory- Thanks Lukey 

Luke- enjoy 

Lorelai- so how are you?

Rory- I am better, I told you in my letter I needed to clear my head?

Lorelai- from what?

Rory- school, it is almost over and it's getting a bit stressful I think I am taking too many classes and I can handle the amount of work I am getting

Lorelai- well don't stress yourself out too much, its not good for you

Rory- I know today I dropped 2 classes, now I have 4 like I should 

Lorelai- what did you drop?

Rory- I dropped Ancient Civilization and Anthropology

Lorelai- yuck, boring classes 

Rory- I know, they seemed interesting all the way back in September 

Lorelai- yeah, they always do

Rory- so are you mad at me for taking off on you and lying?

Lorelai- at first, but now that I know why you had to leave I am okay with it but please don't lie to me again 

Rory- I wont, so what's new with this town/

Lorelai- well Liz left and Luke has been running around all day doing errands and Jess is nowhere in sight…thank-god 

Rory- (I already knew that, but I know something you don't know he said "he loves me" but I don't think I can tell you that, because you would not understand how deep my feelings run for Dodger) that's cool 

Lorelai (Why do you have a sad face, and why are you trying to hide it) are you okay honey?

Rory- yeah, I am just tired I've been studying all day 

Lorelai- do you want to get some dessert and do back to the crap shack to watch some movies

Rory- okay, I want Ben & Jerry's and Luke's Apple Crisp Pie with Coffee 

Lorelai- me too, Lukey 

Luke comes up to the table

Rory- could we get coffee and apple crisp 

Luke- I'll be back 

Lorelai- I am going to quickly run to the video store before it closes at 9, could I borrow your keys

Rory- yes, here you go…get a comedy

Lorelai-will do 

Lorelai leaves and Rory walks up to the counter and sits on a stool

Luke- Hi, so do you want that letter?

Rory- yes please

Luke hands her an envelope and she is looking at the familiar writing on the envelope 

Luke- please don't cry, it would kill me if you cried 

Rory- I am sorry, I didn't even realize I was on the verge of crying, could I go read it upstairs?

Luke- go ahead 

Rory- thank-you so much Luke (she hugs him, then runs upstairs…she is walking and opening the letter that she doesn't even realize she ended up on Jess's bed, she sits down and unfolds the piece of paper and begins to read…

Dear Rory,

            There you go, I said it and I meant it I Jess Mariano love You Rory Gilmore but I didn't stick around long enough to here what you had to say. I am so sorry I am putting you through this…I keep running out on you and it isn't nice…it isn't like I enjoy doing it, it just happens. Rory the reason for me always running away is because I am so scared, I don't know how to be in a relationship, I don't know what I want to do with my life, my life is a mess and I need to figure it out before I commit to you, I don't know when I'll see you again but it will be soon and when you see me for the first time, My life will be prioritized and I am going to tell you I love you, and I am going to wait for you to respond and tell me what your feeling…because I need you in my life but I want to have more goals so I can give you the life, that we have talked about in the past, and the life you deserve…that is if you'll take me back after running out on you three times. I am so very sorry for causing you soo much pain and I am sorry for causing Luke pain, I hope that one day you'll mother will forgive me for being such a jackass and that she'll accept me if we were to ever become a couple again. 

                        I Love You

                                    Jess Mariano 

Halfway through it, Rory had tears rolling down her cheek and on to the paper that hold the key to her heart.

-Rory's Thoughts- 

Oh god, I have never realized how much Jess wants me in his life till now, and I never realized how much I want and need him in my life, he is the one that completes me, he makes me happy and I love him and I love how he wants to give me everything that I/we have ever dreamed of having…I am so proud of him because he wants to have more goals in life, and if he were to say "I Love you" again, then I think I would ask him, "can I trust you to stay in my life forever and never leave me" and I am hoping/praying that he'll say "forever" because he was the one that captured my heart and I never got it back. I am in love with him and there is nothing that anyone can do about that, because I want him to be in my life and as I have said if I have to rebel and do anything I can to keep him in my life, then I might actually do it, I am no longer scared of the way he makes me feel, I am excited and I can't wait to experience more of those feelings.

Rory gets off the bed, and walks in to the washroom she washes her face and picks up the letter of Jess's Bed and places it back in the envelope and hides it in her jacket pocket, and walks downstairs and talks to Luke

Rory- I am glad I read that letter

Luke- so it was a good letter

Rory- the best, if you talk to Jess's tell him…Thank-you 

Luke- ok, If I talk to him 

Rory- let's not tell my mom 

Luke- okay, here take these and go have a seat she'll be back soon

Rory- ok 

Rory takes the pies and coffee, and sits down she has the biggest smile on her face and she is glowing, Lorelai then walks in to the diner 15 minutes later and she sits down.

Lorelai- so what did I miss?

Rory- nothing, just Luke helped me get over all the stuff on my mind and now I am home-free and happy

Lorelai- good, I am glad…you look happy

Rory- I am, where's the ice cream?

Lorelai- at home, along with the movie

Rory- what did you get?

Lorelai- you'll just have to see wont you?

Rory (sticks out her tongue to Lorelai) meanie 

Lorelai- I love you too, are you done?

Rory- two more bites, then I am done 

Rory (takes the bites, and on the second bite) done 

Lorelai- don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude 

Rory (swallows the pie) sorry

Lorelai- I'll get us coffee for the road here are your keys

Rory- I start warming it up, Bye Luke 

Luke- Bye Rory, see you later 

Rory- will do (walks out the door) 

Lorelai- could we get two coffees

Luke- sure 

Lorelai- thanks

Luke- for what?

Lorelai- for making our Rory happy again

Luke- oh, yeah it was easy I just told her that take it a day at a time, and it's only the first year the second and third year, is the most important 

Lorelai- well, anyways thank-you for the booster of coffee and happiness 

Luke- good night 

Lorelai- good night  

Lorelai walks out of the diner and she gets in the car and places Rory's coffee in the cup holder, and buckles her seatbelt.

Lorelai- are you ready to go home?

Rory- yes I am 

Lorelai- well lets hit the road babe

Rory- okay

Rory puts the car in to drive and she drives home, they get in to the house and go inside

Lorelai- lets put are pj's on

Rory- okay and I'll start the popcorn

Lorelai- good idea, see you in 5 

Rory goes in to her bedroom after she puts the popcorn on, she then closes her door at the same time as Lorelai reaches her door and closes it, Rory waits a few seconds she then goes in to the hallway quietly and retrieves the Jess box from her secret spot, she pulls it out and walks to her room and closes the door gently, she opens the big box and looks at everything, photo's, notes, books, stuffed animals from carnivals, albums, jewellery, poems, clothes, and her journal from that time of her life, she adds the letter from him and writes on the top of it "New Things From Jess" with the date, she then closes the box and hides it under her bed. She quickly changes in to her heart pj's and hears the microwave beeping, she leaves her room and goes to it, just as the same time as Lorelai.

Lorelai- your heart ones

Rory- yeah the rest are at Yale, your wearing your coffee pj's 

Lorelai- I love coffee 

Rory- so do I , come on lets go watch the movie

Lorelai- can you guess what it is?

Rory- do I have to?

Lorelai- yes 

Rory- give me a hint 

Lorelai – the two lead characters both have C names in real life 

Rory- Bless the Child 

Lorelai- Carolyn and Cody…no 

Rory- then tell me

Lorelai- The Sweetest Thing 

Rory-oh…yaye 

Lorelai- good choice?

Rory- awesome choice 

Lorelai- lets put it on and get comfy 

Lorelai and Rory watch the movie and they eat all the ice cream and popcorn and drink 8 cups of coffee, and at the end of the movie they go to bed and they sleep till they wake up the next day.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--``-`--`-`-`-``--``-`-`-`-`--``--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Hi Everyone, 

That was my third chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, thank-you for the reviews and I will be sure to keep the spelling of Jess's name right. JMDandAB4ever 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Jess In Hartford  
Thursday March 4th 2004  
3:40 pm  
At 3:30 the bell rings and Jess leaves his Physics class, he then goes to  
his locker and gets his History and English Binder, he then heads to the  
back parking lot and is greeted by some girls, who like him but he has no  
interest in them  
Avery- Hi Jess  
Vanessa- Hi Jess (she puts her hand on his shoulder)  
Jess- Hello ladies, sorry to cut this short but I've got to get home  
Vanessa- it's okay will talk to you tomorrow, Bye (kisses his cheek)  
Avery (does the same) Bye Jess  
Jess walks to his car, and gets in  
Jess- I have to remember to wash my face when I get home  
He then starts the car and heads for the apartment, and he is listening to  
a mixed cd, he parks his car at the apartment and he gets out and goes in  
to the front to pick up his mail, he then opens his apartment door and he  
walks in and drops his book on the kitchen table, and gets himself  
something to drink and he sits in the living room and watches MTV.  
At 4 o'clock he starts his English Essay and he is listening to the music  
on his computer, then he has to do some History Homework.  
  
4:40 pm  
Jess calls Luke  
Luke- hello, Lukes Diner  
Jess- hey it's me  
Luke- hey, so how are you?  
Jess- I am good I just finished my homework  
Luke- that's great, keep it up  
Jess- I will, you have my word  
Luke- are you hungry?  
Jess- yes, and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner  
Luke- sure, do you want me to bring something?  
Jess- no  
Luke- okay, so I'll see you at 530  
Jess- okay, see you then  
Luke- bye  
Jess- bye  
5:35 pm  
Luke knocks on Jess's door, and Jess opens it  
Jess- your 5 minutes late  
Luke- I had to get some beer  
Jess- so you wouldn't of drank apple juice  
Luke- nope  
Jess- thanks  
Luke- smells good, what are we eating?  
Jess- Chicken Parmesan with Caesar Salad  
Luke- yum  
Jess- thank-you  
Luke and Jess sit down and Luke grabs two Heinekens and they start to eat  
  
Jess- how is it?  
Luke- compliments to the chef  
Jess- huh!  
Luke- what?  
Jess- It's just I feel like my life is normal for once and I am at peace  
with the way it is going, right now its...  
Luke- perfect  
Jess- yeah, how did you know?  
Luke- because I know that you've always craved this life for yourself  
Jess- yeah, I just wish that Rory could be part of it  
Luke- don't worry, we just have to keep doing what were doing  
Jess- you mean, keep going to school and in the end graduate and maybe send  
more letters to her  
Luke- exactly, who knows maybe if you invite her to your graduation then  
you'll end up getting back together with her.  
Jess- so your supporting Rory and I  
Luke- yes, I am because I know you'll never hurt her  
Jess- but I did twice already  
Luke- three times (Jess gives him an evil glare) but who's counting?  
Anyways you may of hurt her but it is the kind of hurt that can be  
repaired, with being honest and taking it one day at a time  
Jess- I am doing just that  
Luke- yes, you are  
Luke and Jess begin to eat once again, and Jess goes to get Luke another  
beer and he grabs himself water  
Luke- so how are those two girls  
Jess- oh god, they won't give up I keep telling them I am not interested  
and they just continue to pursue me  
Luke- what did I tell you, you have the Danes Charm they are not going to  
give up till they get what they want!  
Jess- yeah, that's me in the middle and them on the sides  
Luke- did I really need to hear that?  
Jess- I am sorry but its true and you know it  
Luke- did you tell them you have a girlfriend?  
Jess- no, only because I don't  
Luke- but do they know that?  
Jess- no  
Luke- so... tell them you have a girlfriend  
Jess- but I wouldn't feel right doing that, because I don't think Rory  
would like that  
Luke- do you want me to ask her, if you have permission to do that?  
Jess- yes but not in the way of "Jess wants to know if he can say you're  
his girlfriend is that okay?" don't be obvious  
Luke- I wont  
Luke gets up and walks over to the kitchen to pick up the cordless phone;  
he sits at the table and dials Rory's number  
Rory- hello  
Luke- Rory hi its Luke  
Rory- hi Luke, how are you?  
Luke- I am great, how are you?  
Rory- I am good I am tired of studying  
Luke- don't study too hard  
Rory- I am not I just have a lot of things to study for  
Luke- ah, I see  
Rory- I got my marks back  
Luke- yeah, how did you do  
Rory- I have 92 in English, and I have 85 in Psychology, and I have 90 in  
Literature, and In Business I have 82  
Luke- those are excellent marks Rory...keep up the good work  
Rory- thanks I will  
Luke- So I have a reason for my call  
Rory- Jess  
Luke- Yes Jess (Luke looks at his nephew and he has a smile on his face)  
Rory- did he call you, visit, write a letter...what?  
Luke- well he called me, and he told me that he wants to start going to  
school and I' am helping him with that.  
Rory- really! That is so cool, I am so happy for him and that's so nice of  
you.  
Luke- I am as happy as you are (Jess's smile gets bigger) and he told me  
that he is taking Business, PE, English, History, French, Writer's Craft,  
Management Of Personal Resources, and Food Preparation.  
Rory- Wow, he has a busy year and I know he is going to do great  
Luke- I agree, he also told me about some friends of his  
Rory- really, so the rebel without a cause has decided to make nice with  
the people  
Luke- yes he has, but he asked me for some advice  
Rory- really? For what  
Luke- well there are these two girls who will not stuff flirting with him,  
and he's told them that he isn't interested but they wont back off...what  
should he do?  
- Rory's Thoughts -  
Jess has girls chasing after him and he isn't even interested, that is so  
cool because this helps in proving that what he says in his letters are  
loyal and that he isn't trying to make up all this stuff, what should I  
tell Luke so he could tell Jess...wait...I have an idea.  
Luke- Rory are you still there?  
Rory- huh! Sorry Luke, I was just thinking of what I could suggest  
Luke- well did you get any idea's?  
Rory- well I know from past experience with the Chilton people that girls  
back off, if you have a girlfriend  
Luke- I was thinking that same thing but Jess doesn't have a girlfriend  
Rory- well, if you wanted to you could tell him that I could be known as  
the girlfriend  
Luke- you would do that?  
Rory- yeah, because I still love him and I never officially broke up with  
him  
Luke- well, I make sure to tell him that  
Rory- okay, tell mom I'll call her later  
Luke- okay (Jess taps Luke on the shoulder and pushes a napkin towards him  
It says "tell her I am going to send a letter, and ask her for her email  
address") Oh by the way could I get your email address?  
Rory- did Jess ask you for it?  
Luke- yeah, I hope that's okay cause I don't have to get it  
Rory- no it's okay, I'll give it to you and you could tell him to email me  
letters because for the next few weeks I am going to be very busy, school  
is almost over then I am coming home  
Luke- cool let me just grab a paper and pen (Jess hands Luke his agenda and  
a pen) okay  
Rory- I have two, but I mostly use this one dodgers_gal19@hotmail.com and  
rorygilmore@yale.com  
Luke- thanks a lot Rory; Jess wants to know if he could send you a letter?  
Rory- really, yes he can...I'll see you when I return to Stars Hollow, sooner  
or later  
Luke- okay, see you  
Rory- Bye Luke  
Luke- Bye Rory  
Luke hangs up the phone and Jess is staring at the email addresses and he  
is smiling he gets up and Runs to his computer and he starts his MSN and  
adds her on to his list, he then logs off and goes back in to the kitchen  
Luke- was that fun?  
Jess- more than you know  
Luke- I know  
Jess- no you don't  
Luke- yes I do  
Jess- whatever  
Luke- don't make me kick your ass  
Jess- in my own house, how very unlikely  
Luke- do you want coffee and dessert?  
Jess- I have no dessert  
Luke- I do it's in the car  
Jess- what did you bring?  
Luke- Apple Crisp  
Jess- how weird is it that I happen to have Vanilla Ice Cream  
Luke- it isn't you drink milkshakes all the time  
Jess- I sometimes wish you didn't know me so well  
Luke- aren't you out of luck, cause I know you better than you know  
yourself  
Jess- you sound like Liz  
Luke- but she was lying I am not  
Jess- true  
Luke- I will help you with the dishes  
Jess- all there is are the plates and utensils from our meal, I already  
washed the pots  
Luke- I'll heat up the apple pie  
Jess- okay  
Luke and Jess both finish their tasks, they grab their coffee and apple  
crisp and go sit in the living room and watch the hockey game, after it is  
over the NYIslanders lost Against The Toronto Maple Leafs 6 – 2. Luke and  
Jess are both disappointed and Luke leaves and heads to the diner before  
Caesar was suppose to close it in 30 minutes. Jess goes on to the computer  
and starts writing Rory a letter.  
  
Dear Rory,  
I am almost guaranteed that Luke told you, that I have been enrolled into  
High School and I am enjoying it my classes are going great and I actually  
feel like there is order and sanity in my life. I hope your not working to  
hard and stressing because then maybe you'll run away just to get away from  
it and I don't think that the adults would like that very much. So I have  
my own apartment and I have my car and I am driving to school, I am not  
working but I have money from Jimmy and Liz, and from Wal-Mart left over  
and Luke is helping me out as much as he can, I am glad that he is helping  
me get my life on track again. I wish you could come back to me, but like I  
think it's still too soon. So how are your classes, when are you done your  
first year at Yale? I am going to be done around next year because I came  
in to the year later then I should have but Uncle Luke understands and is  
okay with that, so am I. I am glad that we could talk and I am glad that I  
got your email addresses, I don't know if you know mine but its  
simple_guy19@hotmail.com I added you to MSN, we could talk like that if you  
want to talk to me, that is. I need you to know that I Love You a lot and I  
can't wait for us to be together again.  
Love You Always & Forever  
Jess  
Jess sent the email and he logged off the Internet, he went in to the  
living room and watched "Welcome To Collingwood" and "The Usual Suspects"  
and then he went to bed around 1130.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
This is just a look at what life is like with Jess living on his own, I  
hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope my spelling is better on things, and  
I noticed that I sometime miss words when I am writing and I usually don't  
realize it till it's too late, just at times my brain goes faster than my  
fingers...sorry  
JMDandAB4ever 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been very busy lately I hope that you'll forgive me here is my next chapter. I hope to post my 6th chapter very soon but it depends if I have time. 

So enjoy chapter 5 

JMDandAb4ever

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 

Tuesday June 21st 2004 

Crap Shack 

Rory has been home since April 20th and she has been relaxing and working in the inn with Lorelai, Rory is finished her first year at Yale. Rory is talking to Lane on the phone that has moved back in with her mother, they have been able to make-up and they are becoming closer each day.

Rory- I am so happy that I passed all of my courses I have been worried and just having this report card has brought peace 

Lane- so what are your marks?

Rory- English 95, Psychology 90, Literature 97, Business 90

Lane- you know I also got my report card but it isn't as great as yours is

Rory- oh tell me please 

Lane- Music 90, English 89, Classic Music 88, Business 86

Rory- oh my god, yaye! Awesome marks Lane 

Lane- thank-you, but they'll never compare to yours

Rory- who cares, it doesn't mean I am any better than you

Lane- that's true it doesn't 

Rory- if I could I would give you those marks

Lane- you don't enjoy being having those marks

Rory- nope, because then they all expect me to do better than I last did 

Lane- not Lorelai 

Rory- not really, but she wanted me to go to Harvard so she does expect a lot from me

Lane- ah 

Rory- so anyways…do you want to celebrate?

Lane- sure, what do you want to do?

Rory- I'll think about while I finish my laundry, so I'll call you in 30 minutes 

Lane- okay, I'll think about it also

Rory- okay bye 

Lane- bye 

Rory decides to call someone else

Jess- Hello 

Rory- Hi Jess 

Jess- Rory, Hi

Rory- how are you?

Jess- I am great, how are you?

Rory- same, so how was your year?

Jess- it was good I think I passed everything

Rory- so you haven't gotten your report card yet?

Jess- actually I haven't opened it yet

Rory- well would you consider opening it for me?

Jess- I am not too sure if I have the guts to open it by myself 

Rory- you…Mr. fearless…Mr. rebel without a cause

Jess- don't mock me, I have a right to be afraid and still keep my reputation 

Rory- I know I was joking 

Jess- I know but I really want to know my marks but then I don't 

Rory- well why don't we open it together?

Jess- how are we going to do that?

Rory- you have to be close to Stars Hollow or else Luke wouldn't see you all the time

Jess- I am close by, but is it safe to come to the diner?

Rory- it's Stars Hollow, why wouldn't it be?

Jess- you have her name

Rory- my mother, I don't know if I've told you this but she knows we talk and she is okay with it…really!

Jess- yeah right, she has always hated me and for good reason too I wasn't exactly a knight in shinning armor

Rory- you're quoting from fairy tales now 

Jess- no I don't like fairy tales

Rory- ok keep telling yourself that

Jess- I am going to hang up on you

Rory- NOOO, I am sorry I promise to stop 

Jess- yeah right, and I am prince William!

Rory- Nice to meet you prince William, I've always had a crush on you

Jess- ha ha, you're freakin hilarious

Rory- thank-you, Dr.Evil

Jess- you have really been bored since you got home, haven't you?

Rory- yes, can you tell

Jess- yes, So if I were to come to the diner and I were to sit and talk to you, and your mother walked in and saw us, would she kill me on the spot?

  Rory- No, she wouldn't because 1) she knows were talking and she is okay with that and 2) I wouldn't let her

Jess- Oh, thanks honey…fine I'll be there for lunch 

Rory- yaye! Thanks and bring your report card 

Jess- will do 

Rory- so I need to finish my laundry now 

Jess- oh la la, I would love to be there right now  

Rory- (blushed) none of that! Bye bye, Jessie poo 

Jess- bye bye, blue eyes 

Rory smiles and closes the phone and places it on the couch, she has a smile on her face and is in another universe right now, till she looks at her watch and notices it to be 10:40 am.

Rory- crap (picks up the phone and calls Lane) 

Lane- hello Rory

Rory- I am so sorry, I lost track of time talking to Jess

Lane- oh my god, you uttered his name 

Rory- yeah, like I've been doing for the last 5 months 

Lane- I realize that, so what did he have to say and why did you call him?

Rory- he got his report card, but he hasn't opened it yet 

Lane- ah, so are you going to go over there?

Rory- nope, because I still don't know where he is but I know he's close by I can feel it

Lane- like in Lord Of The Rings where Gandolf knows that Frodo isn't dead?

Rory- yes, is there even a name for it?

Lane- I don't know, but in your case it's called "Love" 

Rory- that's cool

Lane- so is he coming to the diner

Rory- it's like you were involved in the conversation you know everything that was said between Jess and I 

Lane- what can I say…it's a Gift!

Rory- at 12 for lunch, join us and bring your report card 

Lane- okay fine, maybe we could chill with him after 

Rory- see told you we would find something to do 

Lane- yeah I never doubted our abilities to amuse ourselves 

Rory- okay well I need to still finish up what I was doing, so I'll see you at the diner at 12 okay?

Lane- okay, bye 

Rory and Lane hang up


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

June 21st 2004 

12:05 pm

Lane and Rory walk in to find Jess at a table

Jess- hi 

Rory- hi 

Lane- hi Jess

Jess- hi Lane 

Luke- Hi everyone, do you want your usual?

Rory, Lane, and Jess- yes 

Luke- I'll be back 

Jess- so how have you two been?

Rory- great 

Lane- excellent 

Rory- how have you been, since we last talked two weeks ago

Jess- pretty good, I am figuring out school stuff like what else I need to take for next year but the good news is that I need 4 more credits

Lane- you going back to the same place?

Jess- yep

Rory- so how many credits did you get this year?

Jess- well I went in later then I should have, but I was able to catch up from the first day

Rory- and you haven't looked at your marks yet?

Jess- nope 

Rory- do you want to look now?

Jess- you have no idea how badly 

Rory- can I have your report card

Jess hands her an envelope

Rory looks at the label and sees his address and realizes its in Hartford she then looks at the school coat of arms and sees it's Hartford High, she opens it and pulls out various papers till she reaches Jess's report card and she looks at it and smiles and hands it to Jess.

Jess- wow, I haven't seen these marks in so long 

Lane- what are your marks?

Jess- English 85, Math Gr12 –71, Science Gr11 – 69, Business 71, History 74, Gym 88, Co-op for Cooking 89 (counted for two credits) 

Lane- great marks Jess, congratulations 

Jess- thanks Lane! what are your marks?

Lane- Music 90, English 89, Classic Music 88, Business 86

Jess- congratulations, Rory what are yours?

Rory- English 95, Psychology 90, Literature 97, Business 90

Jess- congratulations as well…so when do you guys go back?

Rory- I have to go back sometime in August, so I can move out of the dorm and in to a house

Jess- really, how is your mother handling it?

Rory- well, she wants to move to New Haven 

Jess- but she can't leave Stars Hollow her inns 

Rory- I know that, and she knows that but she's worried she isn't going to see me anymore 

Jess- you're her daughter, she'll always see you even if she's sick of you

Rory- I get it, your saying that my mother could easily get sick of me

Jess- yes I am 

Rory- well fine then, up your ziggy with a wawa brush

Jess- what!

Rory- what?

Jess- what does that mean?

Rory- I don't know but it sounds cool and it sounds like it suits the purpose

Jess- the purpose is…what?

Rory- I am mad at you 

Jess- that is the purpose and yes it does "suit its purpose" where did you learn that?

Rory- strike! 

Jess- I've never heard of it

Rory- it's an awesome movie, you'll like it

Lane- I have to agree it is a good movie

Jess- maybe I could borrow it

Lane- or we could all watch it today 

Rory- yeah, we have nothing to do this afternoon and we want to be humored 

Jess- and I am the only person to do just that?

Rory- of course, who else but our own personal court jester 

Jess- you're so hilarious today

Rory- thank-you

Lane- so are you in or are you out?

Jess- it sounds like I am trying to be in a secret club 

Lane- well, we kind of started a secret club a few months ago 

Jess- you never told me about that, I am appalled 

Rory- duh! Or else it wouldn't be called a secret club

Jess- does this so-called secret club have a name?

Lane- RLCC

Rory- and our symbol is a black cat with an alien mask on

Jess- hopefully you two aren't serious, because you almost sound as crazy as Taylor and that is so scary

Lane- we have been bored since April 25th 

Rory- and boredom leads to insanity 

Jess- I actually understand what your talking about, but this club just seems so childish 

Lane- it is childish and we actually don't act like were part of a club, so it hardly ever comes up that there is the RLCC

Jess- oh okay, then why did you publicize it now?

Rory- because we just felt like it and it reminded us of strike

Jess- huh! 

Rory- so are you in for the movie?

Jess- yeah sure I've got nothing else to do

Lane- yeah, we should get going we need "movie food" and of-course the movies

Rory, Jess, and Lane walk out of Luke's diner and get in to Jess's car

10 minutes later @ supermarket 

They rented S.W.A.T and The Hot Chick and Strike! As well as Life As A House

Jess- would you guys like to watch these at my place?

Rory- are you sure?

Lane- we don't know were you live 

Rory- Hartford 

Jess- you saw the envelope? 

Rory- yeah, I am sorry

Jess- no problem, I was planning on telling you when I saw you anyways and plus I want to show you my apartment

Rory- okay 

Lane- yeah, sure 

Jess- great 

Jess, Rory, and Lane went to checkout and had a cart full of food and Lane and Rory were going to pay for it, but Jess offered to pay for it all, they leave and Jess drives his car to his house, they get out and Jess gets compliments.

Lane- oh my god it is so pretty and it's only the outside 

Rory- it looks like the apartments in New York just not as many apartments

Jess- I know that's why I was happy Luke owned it 

Rory- this is the apartment Luke got from Nicole 

Jess- yup

Lane- I was wondering where it was located 

Jess- Hartford

Lane- (sarcastically) thanks 

Jess- you're welcome 

Rory- can we go in? I want to see the rest

Jess- sure  

Rory- yaye!

Jess opens the door to his apartment and Rory and Lane walk in and are surprised on how big it is for an apartment, Jess gives them grand tour and then they put the food away in the kitchen and Lane starts the popcorn and Jess pours the drink and Rory asks to use the phone and Jess tells her the office.

Rory walks in to the office and closes the door gently and she looks around and sees Jess's computer is on, and he has a screensaver of Undergrads and he has a picture right next to the monitor of Jess and her during the fall, that they went to New York for the third time, the picture was taken in Central Park. Rory picks up the cordless and sits in Jess's chair she then calls her mother at the Dragonfly.

Lorelai- Hello, Lorelai speaking 

Rory- Hi mom 

Lorelai- Rory, hi honey 

Rory- how are you?

Lorelai- I am good, how are you?

Rory- great, I am at Jess's new place 

Lorelai- really, so you have finally decided to find out where he has been staying 

Rory- yup, and Lane's here were going to watch a few movies, his apartment is beautiful it's the place Luke owns 

Lorelai- the one from Nicole

Rory- yup, I finally found the location 

Lorelai- what is the famous location?

Rory- Hartford 

Lorelai- really! Wow he is so close to the grandparents

Rory- he's actually 20 minutes away from their house, and his school is 15 minutes away

Lorelai- that's cute, so what are his marks this year? 

Rory-  - English 85, Math 71, Science 69, Business 71, History 74, Gym 88, Cooking Co-op 89 that counted for two credits

Lorelai- wow, those are actually good marks I never realized he could get those marks

Rory- that's what happens when you judge a book by its cover and I've always told you he was brilliant

Lorelai- yes you did and I am sorry I doubted you and him

Rory- thank-you but I can't accept your apology on behalf of Jess 

Lorelai- well I don't think I am ready to accept him enough to say sorry to him

Rory- yeah right, I 've heard you tell Luke that you accepted him and I know that you do, so stop denying it 

Lorelai- fine, I accept him 

Rory- see…I told you so 

Lorelai- smarty-pants, now go enjoy your movie 

Rory- okay, bye mom I love you

Lorelai- I love you too honey 

Rory hangs up the phone and picks up the picture and just sits there and stares at it, meanwhile Jess is staring at her, Rory turns around holding the picture and sees Jess smiling at her.

Rory- how long have you been standing there?

Jess- long enough to here everything on your end of the conversation

Rory- eavesdropper

Jess- I am sorry; please forgive me (he walks up to Rory and looks in to her eyes) 

Rory- why would I have to, I am glad you heard everything

Jess- okay, I really love that picture 

Rory- I do too, and I had so much fun that fall 

Jess- it was a blast 

Rory- I am so happy that you have it framed 

Jess- why?

Rory- because I like that you still think about the past and us

Jess- did you expect me to forget?

Rory- I guess not, who would of thought that I would be standing here today in your apartment 

Jess- obviously Lorelai did, by the sound of it you didn't have to explain why you are here 

Rory- my mother accepts you and knows that we love each other deeply

Jess- so you're saying that you love me?

Rory- um…I have always loved you and I've never stopped loving you and I never will

Jess- I have to say that I feel the exact same... (Jess was cut-off by Rory's lips)

Rory and Jess begin to kiss furiously with so much passion that Rory's lips have become swollen and Jess grabs on to her hips and pushes her close to him, so that there would be no way for them to be pulled apart, Lane opens the door and sees them kissing and she smiles and says "finally" and she walks away back in to the living room. Rory grabs on to Jess's hair and starts playing with it, Jess then starts rubbing his left hand up and down her hip while his right is mixed up in Rory's hair. Jess then pulls away…

Rory is silent and she puts her hands to her red swollen lips and they're hot and tingling and they hurt.

Rory- Wow!

Jess's lips feel the same way

Jess- wow is right

Rory- I am sorry, I shouldn't of kissed you

Jess- are you honestly sorry?

Rory- well, not really

Jess- neither am I 

Rory- but you said that you need time to get your life in order 

Jess- yes I did 

Rory- well…

Jess- well what?

Rory- is it that time yet?

Jess- yes, yes it is 

Rory- good, because am I going to kiss you again

Jess- good

Rory and Jess begin to kiss one more time, but this time they Rory stuck her tongue in to his mouth and Jess started to massage her tongue with his, 2 minutes later Lane walks in…

Lane- you guys are still at it?

Rory looks at her best friend 

Rory- we started again 

Lane- the movie is going to start like 5 minutes ago, its on pause 

Jess- thanks will be right there 

Lane- don't make me come back here again 

Rory and Jess – we wont 

Lane walks in to the living room and Jess and Rory start to kiss again till Jess pulls away and Rory makes a sound in her throat of disappointment

Jess- I am sorry but Lane is scary when she wants to be 

Lane- I heard that (shouts from the living room) 

Jess- sorry but you know its true (they walk out of the office)

Lane- I know 

Rory whispers in to Jess's ear 

Rory- we always have later 

Jess- exactly 

Lane- exactly what?

Jess- Rory and I are officially back together 

Lane- oh I understand 

Jess- don't worry there will be no affection show between Rory and I today 

Lane- okay I believe that when I see it 

Rory- maybe just a little but it is totally rated G 

Lane- good, G is good 

Rory- but I can't guarantee what the rating will be later

Lane- ah, Rory what has come over you?

Rory- I haven't seen my boyfriend in about two years and I miss him 

Lane- understandable, I miss Dave 

Rory- he'll be here in July and he is staying for good 

Lane- I know and it's going to be the same way for Dave and I 

Jess- so I am going to put the movie on 

Rory- strike! 

Lane- of course 

Jess and Rory cuddle up, while Lane sits in the armchair and the movie begins 

7:10 pm they have watched all the movies, and they clean up and decided to go to the diner for dinner, and they are going to meet Lorelai for dinner.

7:25 pm 

Diner

Luke is serving meals to people, and Caesar is in the back Luke looks at the door to see Jess and Rory walking in holding hands, with Lane in tow beside them.

Luke- So I see you two are a couple again

Jess- yes, we are 

Luke- I am happy for you, I was waiting for you two to get back together

Rory- your wish has been granted 

Luke- so would you guys like the usual

Rory, Jess, and Lane- yes 

Rory, Lane, and Jess sit at a table and Lorelai walks in 

Lorelai- Lucas I want food

Luke- have a seat, I will be there in a bit 

Lorelai- thanks Lucas

Luke- whatever 

Lorelai- hi sweetie pie 

Rory- hi mom 

Lorelai- hi Jess 

Jess- hi Ms.Gilmore 

Lorelai- Jess I am 30, not 50 call me Lorelai 

Jess- Lorelai 

Lorelai- hi Lane

Lane- hi, Lorelai 

Lorelai- so how was your movie night?

Lane- it was great we watched 3 movies 

Rory- SWAT, Hot Chick and Strike! 

Lorelai- oh my god, awesome selection

Rory- Jess enjoyed Strike 

Lorelai- up your ziggy with a wawa brush 

Rory- he didn't now what that meant 

Jess- I haven't seen that movie before 

Lane- why now you have and your part of the RLCC 

Lorelai- you let him into our club 

Jess- your part of the club 

Lorelai- off course 

Jess- but your name isn't in the club name 

Lorelai- yes it is 

Jess- how?

Lorelai- Rory, Lane, Lorelai Coffee Club; RLCC 

Rory- we tried to be original so we didn't add two L's or make it squared 

Jess- I see, that makes sense originality is good

Lane and Lorelai laugh 

Rory- your so cute, I missed you so much (Rory kisses Jess) 

Lorelai- parent and best friend very close by (they continue to kiss, Luke walks up to the table and hands Lorelai the plate) 

Luke- here is your meal (is about to walk away) 

Lorelai- that's all your going to say, there macking in your restaurant 

Luke- so

Lorelai- fine be the cool person out of the two of us, make me the enemy

Luke- exactly, my priority 

Lorelai sticks out her tongue at Luke, she grabs a fry on Rory's plate and throws it at Luke it hits him in the head, he turns around and gives her the evil glare, she then grabs another fry from Jess's plate and throws it at Rory and Jess, they stop and Look at Lorelai.

Rory- what, 2 years 

Lorelai- I understand but while Lane and I are sitting right her 

Jess- sorry

Rory- fine, your right 

Lorelai- lets eat before the food gets cold 

Lane- yummy food

Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and Lane begin to eat 

10:30 Diner is empty, Luke has joined them for coffee and dessert they are sitting there and talking about everything and anything, the streets are quiet and the moon is bright and if you look in to the diner from the outside you'll think there old friends catching up on the past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Everyone, 

So this is my next chapter and I've decided to finally put Rory and Jess back together, and I think I am going to do only two more chapters maybe even one, depends how I want to end this story and how I want to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy my chapter and I am sorry if any of you feel it was rushed but I did that because I was getting anxious and I couldn't take it that they have been speaking for so many months and have yet to hook-up, thank-you everyone for your reviews I am excited to get more reviews.

JMDandAB4ever 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tuesday June 22nd 2004

Gilmore Residence; 10:30 am 

Lorelai walks down the stairs into the kitchen, she passes her daughter's bedroom door and notices it is empty, she walks in to the kitchen and finds a piece of paper on the table.

**Hi mom,**

**I went to the bridge around 10:15, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking to much so I needed to take a walk, I am sorry I left without telling you but when I came in to your room you were peaceful and happy, I'll be back around 10:30.**

**Love Ya, Rory**

The door opens and in walks Rory with a newspaper in her hand, she looks up to see her mother with her arms crossed and an angered face.

Lorelai- so why couldn't you sleep?

Rory- because I was thinking too much

Lorelai- what about?

Rory- my summer and how its going to be spent, my best friend and her reuniting with her boyfriend, and Jess

Lorelai- did you know that if you think too much, you might not be able to turn off your brain and live daringly

Rory- yes, well I am not the type to live daringly 

Lorelai- you are so the type to live daringly, its in your genes and its in your boyfriend

Rory- Jess does not live daringly 

Lorelai- all that Jess does is audacious 

Rory- ok fine, your right but I am never going to admit that

Lorelai- you just did

Rory- after this time 

Lorelai- so your agreeing with me, isn't that another way of saying your right?

Rory- damn you and your mind tricks

Lorelai- "come to the dark side, Luke"

Rory- no, never 

Lorelai- come to me, Luke Skywalker (Lorelai starts walking towards her daughter) 

Rory- get away (Rory starts Running)

Jess Walks in and sees Lorelai chasing Rory 

Jess- what are you too doing?

Lorelai- playing tag, what does it look like were doing?

Rory (runs in to Jess's arms) Help, she's trying to bring me to the dark side

Lorelai- Luke, I am your father and I say come to the dark side Luke 

Rory- you're not my father

Lorelai- you're right I am not… I am your mother

Jess- I'll be your knight in shinning Armour (he stands in front of Lorelai) this is between me and you (he pretends to pull out a light saber and he makes the sound affects of it) 

Lorelai- in the words of Stephanie Tanner "How Rude (Lorelai was about to attack Jess when Luke opens the door)

Luke- what are you guys doing?

Lorelai- were playing Star Wars 

Luke- why?

Lorelai- because it is fun

Luke- you guys are nuts, now will you stop please or else

Jess- or else what?

Luke- or else, Rory and the queen don't get their coffees 

Jess- where's my coffee?

Luke- in my hand

Jess- sorry

Luke- yeah, now will you three please sit down

Lorelai, Jess and Rory sit down at the kitchen table and they grab their coffee and there donut, Luke sits with them and drinks his tea and eats his muffin, Lane walks in

Lane- Good-Morning Everyone

Lorelai- take a load off, take a coffee and donut

Luke- I brought you a chocolate muffin 

Lane- thank-you Luke 

Luke- you're welcome

Rory- so how was your sleep Lane?

Lane- I couldn't sleep! Dave is coming home today

Rory- I can't wait to see him

Jess- me either, can I have a muffin?

Luke- I brought extras 

Jess- are they left over from last night?

Luke- three days ago 

Jess- you think you're so funny, don't you?

Luke- of course, there were non left from last night 

Jess- oh 

Rory- mom, what are you going to do today?

Lorelai- I am going to the mall with Sookie 

Rory- shopping…fun

Lorelai- would you like to join us?

Lane- Dave is going to be at the airport around 3:50 

Lorelai- and it is 11:15 

Rory- I am in

Jess- could I tag along?

Lorelai- Jessie poo wants to go shopping…you can join us if you must 

Jess- thank-you

Lane- Luke would you like to come with us?

Luke- I can't I have to head back to the dinner 

Lorelai- oh, but Luke we need you there 

Luke- no you don't

Lorelai- yes we do, you know you want to come to the mall

Luke- I have to work, and it's Tuesday shouldn't you be at work

Lorelai- nope, we have I have the day off

Luke- you're lucky

Lorelai- I was going to ask you something, would you guys like to join Rory and I on a trip?

Luke- depends, when?

Lorelai- July 11th to 17th and Dave can come too 

Luke- I'll get back to you

Jess- where are we going?

Lorelai- Dominican Republic; Punta Cana

Lane- nice, I am in I don't think mama Kim is going to get too drill sergeant on me

Lorelai- your still going to ask her, Luke you need to come, can you imagine me and 4 teenagers I think that when I return I am not going to have 4 teenagers with me 

Rory- or maybe it's the other way around, were conspiring to leave you there forever

Lorelai- keep dreaming, you cannot overpower me Lorelai Gilmore 

Rory- but there are 4 of us and 1 of you 

Luke- fine I will come now stop bickering 

Lorelai- we won 

Luke shakes his head and gets up 

Luke- I've got to get back, I'll talk to you for dinner 

Lorelai- bye Lucas 

J, L, and R – Bye 

Luke- bye guys 

Luke walks out of the house 

Lorelai- so are you guys ready to go to the mall?

Jess- I have my car, I could take Lane and Rory 

Lorelai- good idea…my car is too small

Lane- where's Sookie at?

Lorelai- she'll be here in 15 minutes, she waiting for Jackson to come home to watch the baby

Lane- I have to go home and get my purse 

Rory- will walk you

Lorelai- I have to still get ready, I don't think the mall is ready for my cow pajamas 

Jess, Lane, and Rory walk to Lane's house and Lane goes in and Rory and Jess sit on the porch admiring the nice weather

Jess- I am so happy were back together 

Rory- me too, I really notice a change in you 

Jess- good or bad?

Rory- good, very good

Jess- I am happy, I feel like a better person 

Rory- you are and I've always seen the better person but others haven't

Jess- that's different now 

Rory- so were the girls sad to know they weren't going to see you for three months?

Jess- what girls?

Rory- the one's who were chasing after you; you told them you had a girlfriend

Jess- oh, pigtails and small ruby

Rory- you gave them nicknames 

Jess- of course, there were so sad they gave me their number 

Rory- really, and here I am thinking that they would have backed off because you have a girlfriend

Jess- it made them come after me more, I threw there number in the trash they were too young for me

Rory- how old are they?

Jess- 14 

Rory- niners…that is soo cute they have a crush 

Jess- while I am irrestable

Rory- huh! You are so diluted 

Jess- so then you're dating me for my "personality" 

Rory- yes, what did you think its because your sexy?

Jess- yes

Rory- poor…poor…boy, I am too good for you

Jess- that's what you think?

Rory- of course, I am prettier than you are, and I smell better and I am as hot as a grill 

Jess- maybe that is true but I don't think you smell better than me, considering I smell like AXE and that is the all time smell and there is no AXE for woman 

Rory- okay fine, but I am still prettier than you

Jess- fine, but I am as hot as a grill

Lane walks out and hears what there saying 

Lane- you're both hot as a grill

Rory- thank-you Lane 

Jess- Lane, did you know your much more hotter than Rory is?

Rory hits Jess 

Jess- what it's true

Rory- fine, I am no longer going to kiss you, you can get the hottest woman to kiss you instead 

Lane- ill no way, I have my man thank-you very much and he is much more hotter than both of you combined 

Jess and Rory- whatever  

Lane- can we go now, or else were going to be late 

Rory- okay, I love you

Jess- I love you to

Rory grabs Jess's hands and then she places herself into Jess's arms so there walking in sync, they look like there one, Lane walks beside them 

Lorelai- finally, what took you guys so long?

Sookie- hi guys 

R, J, L – Hi 

Sookie- lets get going 

Lane- shotgun 

Rory- that's not fair, Jess is my boyfriend 

Jess- there is enough of me to go around, ladies please don't fight

Lane- I think I am going to be sick, go ahead sit beside the pig 

Rory- I don't know if I want to anymore (Jess gives her a pleading look with puppy dog eyes)

Lane- look away Rory, your not strong enough yet 

Rory- fine

Jess- yaye (Jess opens the door for Lane and Rory)

Lane- thank-you

Rory- thanks babe (kisses his lips)

Jess- you're both welcome

Jess goes around to his door gets in the car, and starts the engine he then buckles up 

Rory- so Lane, do you have any specifics?

Lane- Dandy Warhols 

Jess- I am okay with that, but I only have A Swiss Army Romance 

Lane- that's okay, now let's drive 

3 o'clock Luke's Diner 

Lane, Jess, Rory park in front of the diner and they get out of the car and Lorelai calls Rory over and says that she will be back she is driving Sookie home, and to order her food. They walk in to the diner to find it empty except for Kirk, Babette, Miss Patti, and Taylor. Luke is refilling there drinks and he is holding a plate of food for Kirk, he acknowledges that their there. 

Luke- have a seat, where's Lorelai (Lorelai walks in)

Lorelai- she got kidnapped by the cowboys and they wanted to make her there princess 

Luke- I am sorry I asked 

Lorelai- as you should 

Luke- you're not going to get your coffee 

Lorelai- fine, take away my precious coffee because I am going to take away (grabs for his hate) baseball hat

Luke- Lorelai give me it

Lorelai- no, not in less you chase me (she starts running, she goes around a few tables then she goes next to Taylor and puts it on his head, then she runs in to the kitchen and Luke trapped her in to the corner)

Luke- you think your so tuff

Lorelai- I don't think I know 

Luke- well…what can you do, when you're trapped in a corner?

Lorelai- I could do this (she grabs Luke's face and smacks her lips against his, he looses grip of her and she runs back in to the diner, Luke looks lost)

Lorelai walks in to the diner and sits at the table, she puts on Luke's baseball cap and starts eating, after 5 minutes Luke walks out and starts doing things to keep busy

Rory- Luke, looks so dazed and confused

Jess- what did you do Lorelai?

Lorelai- I kissed him, because he had me pinned in a corner and I wanted to come and eat

Lane nearly spits out her food

Rory- you kissed him

Jess- did you run away after?

Lorelai- of course I did

Jess- please don't be mad at me, but you're a tease just like your daughter is

Rory- hey, I only ran away twice 

Jess- three times, but I am not counting because my record is much more larger than yours

Rory- good, don't you forget it!

Lorelai- how am I a tease, not that I am not denying it

Lane- you kiss Luke, and then you run away just when he is getting in to it

Rory- yes that defines me 

Lane- me too

Lorelai- me too, I want more coffee 

Jess- I'll get it 

Lorelai- no, its okay I'll get it I need to talk to the walking dead over there

Lorelai gets up and walks over to Luke, she goes up behind him and covers his eyes with her hands 

Lorelai- guess who? (Luke pulls her hand off his face and feels a spark; he then quickly drops her hands)

Luke- I…uh…don't have time for your games

Lorelai- sure you do

Luke- no I don't 

Lorelai- you always have time for my games 

Luke- that's not true, and seriously I can't do this now 

Lorelai- you have so much time, this diner is full of 10 people 

Luke- what do you want Lorelai?

Lorelai- for you to be Luke again

Luke- I am the same Luke 

Lorelai- no your not, the one before all that weird adult stuff happened and I want you to demand your baseball cap back like you usually do

Luke- first; you're an adult and there was no "adult stuff" as you put it, nothing happened and second; give me my baseball cap back…now

Lorelai- that's pretty good, but where is the threat that you always break

Luke- fine, no more coffee for you

Lorelai- it still doesn't sound like you

Luke- give me my hat back, and leave me alone (in an angry voice, the whole diner looks up)

Lorelai- fine, here take your stupid hat back (grabs it off her head and throws it in to his arms but it fell to the ground and Lorelai walked away and grabbed her purse and left the diner)

Rory- I am going to go after her (kisses Jess and grabs her purse, she walks out of the diner and looks around till she sees her mothers car on the next block, and her mother is inside)

Jess- I need to go talk to Luke, I'll talk to you later Lane 

Lane- bye (Lane walks out of the diner and heads for home, she doesn't see her best friend a block away)

The Car (Rory & Lorelai)

Lorelai is crying, Rory gets in to the car and her mother falls in to her arms

Rory- its okay, he didn't mean to yell at you 

Lorelai- then why did he yell at me?

Rory- because he wasn't thinking straight 

Lorelai- well, it still hurts that he would yell at me I hate it when he yells at me and that's the second time it's happened

Rory- mom, you have to understand he shouldn't have yelled but you were flirting with him 

Lorelai- no I wasn't, I playing around with him

Rory- mom, playing equals flirting and what you were doing is flirting, and then when you kissed him I think it made him feel stuff that he hasn't felt in a long time, since Rachel 

Lorelai- but he was in love with Rachel and he is dating Nicole 

Rory- have you seen Nicole at all since that one day in the diner?

Lorelai- no, I haven't seen her for 5 months and he says he sleeps over at her house

Rory- well, how do you know that he isn't lying because she hasn't been around!

Lorelai- why would he lie?

Rory- because he knows your dating Jason and it hurts him that you're not dating him or maybe because he thinks about you a lot and he needs to keep his mind occupied

Lorelai- well, why can't he just ask me out?

Rory- I don't know but maybe you should ask him yourself

Lorelai- I can't right now, I need to think

Rory- well, I could I have to go pick up Lane and then were going to meet Jess and were going to pick up Dave

Lorelai- okay, be home before 1:30 though I now your going to want to spend time with everyone

Rory- okay, and don't worry everything will work out for the better 

Lorelai- thank-you sweetheart and tell Dave I say Hi 

Rory- will do, bye mom I love you

Lorelai- I love you too

Rory gets out of the car and her mother drives away, Rory heads to the diner and notices the table is cleaned and everyone has left, Caesar has come to work and is at the counter with Johnny the new waiter.

Caesar- hi Rory

Rory- hi, are Luke and Jess still upstairs?

Caesar- I guess so, I haven't seen them for 10 minutes

Rory- I am going to go up

Caesar- okay, and could let him now were back

Rory- will do

Rory walks upstairs and knocks on the apartment door but notices it is open, she walks in to the apartment and a flood of memories come back, Jess walks out of the bedroom and sees Rory

Jess- hi honey 

Rory- hi babe, so where is Luke?

Jess- he just locked himself in his room

Rory- what happened, down there why did he yell?

Jess- I don't know, but he said he didn't mean it 

Rory- well, he made my mother cry he better of not meant it

Jess- is she okay?

Rory- she's fine now, can I go talk to him

Jess- sure, lets try to get him out of his room

Jess and Rory go to the door and knock

Luke- go away…Jess 

Rory- it's me Rory

Luke- Rory (hears Luke get off his bed and unlock his door, he opens and looks sad)

Rory- you were so mean

Luke- I know but I couldn't handle that anymore 

Rory- so you have to yell at her and make her cry?

Luke- cry…shit…she was crying, I didn't want her to cry I never want to make her cry 

Rory- well you did, so what happened what made you blow your top?

Luke- well, when I was chasing her I pinned her in the corner of the back room and she grabs me and kisses me then when I react she pulls away grabs my hat and runs away, then when she leaves I am all confused and I am like what does this mean then when she puts her hands over my eyes I grab them and I feel a spark like the one I use to feel for Rachel before we divorced, I haven't felt that way ever since but then I feel it from my best friend who is not only not interested but has a boyfriend and then she kept telling me to be the old Luke before she kissed me and I am thinking…how? When you just kiss me and run away, I feel all these feeling for you that have always been buried away, then out of nowhere when I am sick of thinking of all this I explode, and I didn't mean for it to hurt her but I what did you expect?

Rory- I didn't expect you to make her cry but I can see what you mean, because Jess and I have done that numerous times throughout our relationship, and I can see why you got mad she is okay now but you still have to fix this…she is at home 

Luke- I have a diner to run I can't just leave 

Rory- first of all, Caesar and Johnny are here, second of all; now isn't a good time she has gone home to think and calm down and she is still mad at you

Luke- oh, well I need to get back to work I am sorry 

Rory- I know you are

Jess- we have to start going Dave is going to land soon and we still need to pick up Lane

Rory- oh my god its 3:35, were has all the time gone?

Jess- I have no idea; do you have your cell?

Rory- yeah

Jess- can I use it 

Rory- where is yours?

Jess- my apartment, come on lets go 

Rory- okay, here (she hands Jess her cell, they walk out of the diner and they get into the car, Jess starts it) 

Jess dials the Hartford airport and asks when Dave's plan is schedule to land

Jess- thank-you, bye 

Rory- so when is his plan landing?

Jess- 3:50 

Rory- I'll be right back (goes out of the car and walks in to Lane's house, 2 minutes later Rory and Lane walk out)

Lane- hi Jess

Jess- you excited?

Lane- hell yeah, now hit the road 

Jess- yes mam

Airport; 3:57 pm; Gate 6; Dave's plane has just landed and people are walking to there families, there are many Kodiak Moments going on 

Dave walks out, he is tanned and looks like he got taller he looks around and notices Lane he smiles and starts speed walking towards his girlfriend, he then realizes Jess and Rory are also there, he stands in front of Lane and he drops his bag and Lane jumps in to his arms, and there kissing

Dave pulls away

Dave- Hi Rory (he goes and hugs Rory and kisses her cheek) how are you?

Rory- I am good… We missed you 

Dave- I missed you guys too, especially you (points to Lane) 

Jess- so…no hello for me than

Dave- no, I don't really like you

Jess- what did I do?

Dave- you took to long, to come back to Stars Hollow 

Jess- well at least I am back now, and I am staying permanently 

Dave- you're sure about that?

Jess- I am as sure as you are of your love for Lane 

Dave- well than I am not mad anymore, come here (he grabs him and gives him the man hug)

Lane- oh, that is so cute 

Rory- I agree it would be an awesome time to take a picture 

Lane holds up her camera and quickly takes a picture of Dave and Jess hugging 

Jess- that was not very nice, you know I don't like having my picture taken

Rory- we know that but it's a special occasion 

Lane- I want one of all four of us (the stewardess walks by) Excuse me 

Stewardess- yes

Lane- could you please take our picture

Stewardess- sure, now get in close and say, "Cheese" 

R, J, D, L – Cheese

Stewardess- here you go 

Lane- thank-you so much we appreciate it

Stewardess- your very welcome, have a nice evening 

Rory- thank-you, you too 

The stewardess walks away

Jess- okay Everyone, I have a surprise for all of you 

Rory- A surprise for us?

Jess- yup, and no you can't know 

Lane- come on Jess, please I'll be your best friend 

Rory- hey, you already have a best friend

Lane- did you think I actually meant it?

Rory- oh okay, continue 

Jess- Lane I am shocked I never realized you could be so mean 

Lane- yeah, but its only under dire circumstances

Jess- oh so this is a dire circumstance 

Lane- yes it is 

Rory- Lane and I are going to bug if you don't tell us the surprise 

Jess puts Dave's Bags in the trunk and Dave opens the back seat door, and he slides in Rory opens the passenger seat door and stands there, as does Lane and Jess 

Jess- no, will be there soon 

Rory and Lane – what is it 

Jess- nope (he gets in to the car) 

Rory and Lane- what is it (Rory sits in the car, and Lane slides in next to her boyfriend and leans in to his body) 

Jess- you'll soon find out 

Rory and Lane – what is it 

Jess- no, so Dave how was your trip?

Dave- it was fine, I love California and I am glad that school is finally over and I've also got a surprise for you guys

Rory- oh man, you guys are killing us 

Lane- honestly, one day we have to be the same way and make them wait

Jess- whatever 

Dave reaches in to his on the plane bag and pulls out a CD 

Dave- can we listen to this?

Jess- yeah, sure (he gets it from Dave and reads the artist)

Dave- Rooney 

Jess- I've heard of them, there a new band

Dave- it's an awesome album 

Rory puts it in and the ride is silent all the way to Jess's apartment

Dave- why are we in Hartford?

Rory- oh, were going to Jess's Apartment  

Dave- ah, so you found out were Jess lives 

Lane- I never got to tell you, because I found out yesterday and I didn't talk to you

Dave- understandable, so Jess you live in Hartford 

Jess- yup, and it is the weirdest feeling ever 

Dave- but there are less crazy people 

Jess- true, but there are more rich people and at times they could be so mean 

Dave- what about the high school, how different is that from Stars Hollow High 

Jess- the girls never give up, the teachers never stop giving notes on the board, and the principle looks like Jennifer Lopez, so a lot of guys get in trouble just to go see her and there are rumors that she'll flash you if your extremely bad

Dave- what! That's nuts 

Lane- that's wrong 

Rory- is that even legal 

Jess- I don't know and I don't care to find out only because Jennifer Lopez is not at all attractive 

Dave- she is not ugly, but she is not hot either she's in the middle 

Lane- I agree, only because I love her tan and her hair, I wish I can tan like her 

Dave- your not pale white, you have a little bit of color…I like your skin color 

Lane- thank-you (Lane kisses Dave's lips) 

Jess stops the car in front of his high school, he looks at the sign and it says "If You Have To Choose Your 

Courses For Next Year Please Come In Between June 20th and June 30th between the Times of 10 am – 5 pm

Rory- did you choose your courses yet?

Jess- no 

Rory- let's go now, I'll come with you 

Jess- okay, hey guys will be back 

Lane- we are coming, I want to look at your new school 

Jess- suit yourself but there is no point, it's Stars Hollow High except a bit smaller

Dave- shut-up you can't stop us from coming in 

Jess- I am not, but I am trying to talk you out of it

Dave- it's not going to work, so save your breath 

Jess parks the car in the student parking lot, he shuts off the engine and they all get out Rory grabs on to Jess's hand and Dave has his arm around Lanes waist

Jess- guidance is this way (points down the hall) 

Lane- will meet you back here in 15 minutes 

Rory- okay (Jess and her walk towards Guidance; they are out of sight)

Dave- this is a pretty nice school, but it does look like Stars Hollow High 

Lane – lets look around 

Guidance Office 

Mr. Briggs walks out of his office and Sees Jess with A Beautiful Young Woman

Mr. Briggs- Hello Jess, how are you?

Jess- Hi sir, I am great I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore 

Mr. Briggs- nice to meet you Rory, I am Mr. Briggs 

Rory- Hi, Mr. Briggs 

Mr. Briggs- are you here to choice your courses for next year?

Jess- yes, I am and Rory is going to help me if that's okay with you

Mr. Briggs- sure, please follow me to my office 

Mr. Briggs leads them in to his office and it is covered in all football things, there are pictures of him meeting people, and when he was a coach even when he played in high school, then there are pictures of his wife and kids 

Mr. Briggs – have a seat 

Jess and Rory sit down 

Mr. Briggs- let me pull up your information on the computer (he does and he types in Jess's name) okay, so you need 30 credits to receive your diploma and you have just received 8 credits and that makes you have 27 credits but since you are at a non-semesterd school your going to have to take 8 and that will give you extra credits, but maybe we can change it so you have some spares 

Jess- okay, I can deal with that it isn't terrible

Mr. Briggs- excellent, now I am going to give you the course outline book and your course selection sheet and you are going to write in 6 classes that you want and you can have two spares 

Jess- excellent (takes them from Mr. Briggs and Jess and Rory walk out of his office and have a seat in the main office)

Rory- so what classes do you want to take?

Jess- International History, Biology, Business English, Media Studies, Writers Craft, Weight Training, Auto

Rory- you're aloud to take 6 

Jess- I know but I want to take 7, maybe I could get auto as a double period 

Rory- yeah, that's no problem 

Jess- so I am going to write it now

Rory- okay (Jess writes down his choices)

Jess- done, come on (he holds out his hand and Rory grabs it then he grabs the sheets and walks to Mr. Briggs office)

Mr. Briggs- you're done already?

Jess- yeah, I was choosing the classes I wanted two days ago 

Mr. Briggs- that's good to here, let me look over what you have  (he looks it over and notices that he has 8 credits) so what made you decide to choose 8 courses?

Jess- I think it will be easier and if I at all I may fail a course, I have a back-up 

Mr. Briggs- excellent idea, and I am glad that your going to continue to look at the positive of all this

Jess- Thank-you, so these classes are okay…right?

Mr. Briggs- yes, I hope you have a nice summer Jess and I'll see you first thing September 3

Jess- see you then, and you also have a nice summer 

Jess and Rory leave the guidance office, and Rory stops 

Jess- what's wrong?

Rory- nothing, I am just taking this all in 

Jess- what? The school! 

Rory- yes, and you…your attitude 

Jess- so it's a good thing?

Rory- yes, a very good thing, I am so happy that your keeping it positive and your looking at what you know you can accomplish 

Jess- well, I guess you rubbed off on me because I know in the past if I were to be told you could have two spares I would have taken them plus more that weren't available to me

Rory- I know this, that's why I am happy for you…but the question is, are you happy with this new change?

Jess- actually…there are many awards in living like this, not only do I get my girlfriend back but I am able to go to college or university and get my diploma and have a job that is my passion, and I can give us both the life that we want

Rory- well I don't want you to think that I am changing you, and making you someone your not

Jess- I know your not, I want this and I am glad that's it's happening and I am doing this to better myself and it has been paying off since I came here (points to the school) ever since I drove in to Hartford my life was changing for the better

Rory- well then, I am glad your so happy…now shut-up and give me a kiss (Jess pulls Rory into him and wraps his arms around her and kisses her, Rory places her hands on his shoulders) 

Lane and Dave are walking in the halls and they reach a trophy case, they look at the pictures from the students of the 70's and 80's, they notice this picture of a woman with her boyfriend it was there prom night of and they had won king and queen there names where…

Dave- wait…isn't that?

Lane- I think it is, oh my god we have to find Rory and Jess 

Dave- this is amazing

Dave and Lane run towards the guidance office and they bump in to Rory and Jess walking towards the meeting area

Lane- Rory, Jess 

Rory- hey, why are you out of breath?

Dave- we were running we have something to show you

Jess- what is it?

Lane- come on…follow us  

Lane and Dave led Rory and Jess to the trophy case

Dave- look at that picture

They look at it and notice the prom king and queen and there mouths open wide in shock  

Rory- oh my god… that's 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wonder who it could be? Don't you

So this means that I am going to make you guess which couple is in that picture and the show isn't going to be much help considering this is my thing, so I hope you liked this chapter; please review it

I hope to have my next chapter up soon, but I am doing the best I can I've been busy lately 

Thanks,

 JMDandAB4Ever  


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,  
  
I am sorry i haven't gotten a chance to update my story, but my computer crashed.  
  
JMDandAB4Ever  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8   
Tuesday June 22nd 2004   
4:20 pm  
  
Jess- wow, that picture is of my parents and they look happy  
Lane- was this at there prom?  
Dave- yup, they were prom king and queen   
Jess- my parents were popular...i never would of thought they were popular  
Rory- you were concived that night, May 25th 1985  
Jess- they must have been following the rituals that all high school students have at after prom parties  
Rory- i have always wanted to go to an after prom party but i haven't been able to   
Jess- i am still in high school, i didn't go to this year's prom because i knew i wasn't graduating but next years i am out and i am going, would you guys like to join me?  
Lane- hell yeah   
Dave- i am in  
Rory- you were suppose to come to my prom but i am glad i can go to yours instead  
Jess- good, now can we get going i want to get home i hate that i am in school during the summer  
  
Jess, Rory, Dave and Lane walk out of the halls of Hartford High they get in to Jess's car and drive to the apartment. Jess parks the car and Dave looks around and notices the apartment is actually very nice. They walk to Jess's door and Jess picks up his mail, he opens the door to the apartment and Dave, Lane, and Rory look and notice its decorated.  
  
Rory- Welcome Home Dave   
Dave- nice banner dude, decorate it yourself?  
Luke walks in to view   
Luke- actually Lorelai and your sister helped decorate it  
Dave- Luke what are you doing here?  
Luke- we all wanted to give you a welcome home party   
Dave- we?  
Amie- we...hello little brother   
Dave- Amie, but when i saw you last you were in California with Daniel   
Amie- i took the early flight back because i talked to Luke and he and Lorelai suggested we throw you a party  
Lane- Lorelai, where is she then?  
Lorelai walks in to the room pushing a cart with food on it, then Sookie follows with a cart of drinks  
Dave- hello Lorelai   
Lorelai- hi Davey (she hugs him) Welcome Home!  
Dave- thank-you   
Luke- okay everyone lets grab some food and then we can sit down because we all bought Dave a present   
Sookie- i'll go get them (Sookie walks in to the kitchen and brings out a cart with 8 presents on them) Surprise!  
Dave- you guys shouldn't have   
Jess brings Rory and Lane aside   
Jess- do you remember when we went shopping and bought the gifts for Dave?  
Lane- yeah but i left it at home  
Jess- i got Lorelai to bring them over, and i don't know if she has them in the pile  
Rory- i'll ask her   
Jess- okay   
Jess walks in to his office to retrieve his gift for Dave, Lane and Rory walk up to Lorelai  
Rory- hey mom, where are our gifts for Dave?  
Lorelai- there in the trunk of my car, i'll go get them   
Rory- okay   
Lorelai walks out of the living room and goes to get her keys she walks over to Luke and tells him that she is going to be back and don't open presents yet, he agrees and Lorelai walks to her car and grabs the three boxes and heads back to the apartment, she walks up to the presents and places three presents on the pile.  
Lorelai- okay everyone i think that Dave should open his presents now  
Dave- sure, why not  
Daves grabs the first present which is from Sookie's Family, he opens it and in the box  
Dave- gift certific for Ernie's Skookum Music Shop  
Lane- that's awesome, how much?  
Dave- $50  
Lane- that's great, your able to buy so much   
Dave- thank-you so much Sookie   
Sookie- no problem  
Dave grabs Amie's Present   
Dave- "American Music: Photographs" By Annie Leibovitz  
Amie- Jordan had this exact book and he said it was excellent, it brings out what real music looks like  
Dave- thanks sis, i also looked through this book and it is excellent  
Dave grabs Luke's Present  
Dave- "Complete Idiot's Guide To Songwriting"  
Luke- your in a band, you'll need it even if your already good its pointers to help make you better  
Dave- i understand and i appreciate it, thanks Luke  
Luke- your welcome  
Dave grabs His Parents Present sent over with Amie  
Dave- "The Art Of Writing Great Lyrics" By Pamela Phillips Oland  
Dave grabs Lane's Present  
Dave- "All Music Guide to Rock: The Definitive Guide to Rock, Pop, and Soul" I was going to buy this as soon as i was able to go to a Barnes & Nobel, i like the Rancid Band Photo Decal  
Lane- i think i have "ESP" or something, because i thought you would like it  
Dave- your so cute...you know that?  
Lane- i know  
Dave grabs Rory's Present  
Dave- "Essential Dictionary of Music: Definitions, Composers, Theory, Instrument & Vocal Ranges" and A Grateful Dead Athletics T-Shirt...Thanks Rory  
Rory- no problem, its actually pretty interesting i have it and i think it would help  
Dave- i agree  
Dave grabs Jess's Present  
Dave- $55 to Ernie's Skookum Music Shop  
Jess- $105 to Ernie's, you'll become his favorite customer  
Dave- i know, the thing is i am in his top 5 list...i am 3rd   
Jess- still haven't been able to beat Michael and Kyle have you  
Dave- no, but i think i am going to beat out Michael with these (shows the gift certific's in his hand)  
Dave grabs Lorelai's Present  
Dave- "Rolling Stone Illustrated History of Rock and Roll: The Definitive History of the Most Important Artists and Their Music" and The Clash Group Decal T-Shirt also Ramones Gabba Gabba Hey T-shirt  
Lorelai- I knew you liked Punk and i also knew that you liked the Rolling Stones, so i incorporated them in to your gift  
Dave- i love them all, and i am happy that you did that because i like it all  
Jess- Rory and I put the dishes in the dishwasher  
Lorelai- i am sorry to cut this celebration short but i have to get to the inn  
Sookie- i have to get home to Jackson he's going to work in half an hour  
Dave- Bye Guys and thanks for the presents  
Sookie and Lorelai- Bye  
Amie- okay little bro...i have to get going i need to start packing i have things to do back in California  
Dave- i understand, thank-you for coming and i'll see you soon tell the parentials i say hi  
Amie- will do   
Dave- bye   
Luke- i could help you guys clean up   
Jess- your running a diner and there is no need we have it all done  
Rory- almost   
Luke- are you sure? i don't mind  
Dave- yes, go back to the diner  
Luke- okay, bye guys  
Dave- thanks a lot Luke  
Luke- no problem   
Luke is the last guest to leave and the house is clean 12 minutes later, the gang sits and watches the simpsons while they talk  
Dave- why don't we watch a movie?  
Jess- what do you want to watch?  
Dave- Kill Bill Vol 1   
Lane- i want to see that  
Rory- as do i, Jess we should go rent it  
Jess- are you interested in making it a theme of Tarentino?  
Dave- sure, lets go  
Jess, Rory, Dave, and Lane go to Blockbuster and they rent all of Tarentino's films, they go to the supermarket and pick up snacks and drinks, they head home and start the movie night at 5 o'clock and they all end up falling asleep to Jackie Brown around 11:30 pm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello Everyone  
  
This Is Chapter 8 and i think i am going to do one more chapter because i would like to end this story, with a few weddings and look in to the future. This chapter included a lot of made up things like for instance i made Dave have an older sister. I hope you liked this chapter. Once again i am sorry it took forever to update.   
  
JMDandAB4Ever 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday July 9 12 pm

Dinner with Emily and Richard 7 pm

6:42 pm

Luke's Diner

Lorelai and Luke have been dating since Dave's party, Dave is going to be spending the evening with Lane while Rory and Jess are coming along to Emily and Richard's house.

Luke- here is your coffees and donut

Lorelai- thanks coffee man, I'll be sure to leave a tip

Luke- your nuts

Lorelai- I know this already; there is no need for you to keep reminding me

Luke- it's meant more to keep me from becoming as crazy as you are

Lorelai- news flash, Flash Gordon you're already as nuts as we are…ask Rory and Jess they'll agree

Luke- Rory am I as nuts as you and your mother are?

Rory- um…yes but so is Jess

Jess- you'll get use to it

Luke- I was afraid you were going to say that

Rory- 6:46 pm

Jess- we have to go guys

Lorelai- Lukey…my pookie…could I have another cup of hot java

Luke- go ahead, get a cup for the three of you…I'll be back

Lorelai- okay Arnold

Luke goes upstairs and goes in to the apartment office, he looks in the desk and pulls out a little black box, he places it in his pocket and walks out of the apartment he goes downstairs and tells Caesar to close at 8, Caesar agrees and says bye.

6:59 pm

Gilmore Mansion; Front Door

Luke- this game is fun

Lorelai- what game?

Luke- the one where we stand outside of this door for 1 minute, considering if we ring it at 6:59, it will take Emily or her maid 1 minute to reach the door and open it, so in all actuality we become late

Rory- wow…

Luke- what?

Jess- that is the most you have ever talked in 1 minute

Lorelai- it's like you left your body and someone else became you and programmed you to speak

Luke rings the doorbell and Emily opens the door, a minute later

Emily- Hello Everyone, your late

Lorelai- we hit traffic

Emily- so the traffic is at our front door is it?

Lorelai- ah…okay fine…you got us, we were listening to Luke have talk more than usual

Emily- yes, I heard that also

Lorelai- so how was your day mother?

Emily- just wonderful, I went to the country club with Richard and played a couple of rounds 0f golf

Richard walks in to the living room, and Emily pours him a drink they sit and talk till 7:15 which was when dinner was served by there other maid Beatrice around 7:45 Manuela served dessert and coffee and at 8:30 they left the Gilmore mansion and headed to Luke's for more coffee and this is how the night ended.

Epilogue 

Lorelai and Luke found out they were pregnant a baby boy he is due for April 22 2005 they have moved in to a bigger house which is on Juneberry Ave about 5 minutes away from the Crap Shack, the name they chose is James Alexander.

Dave and Lane are engaged and Dave teaches Music at the Local Middle School and Lane teaches music at the Children's Center for Gifted Children, they are getting married July 5 2005.

Rory and Jess are also engaged and Jess is an Author while Rory works for The New York Times there wedding date is set for September 22 2005

Sookie and Jackson are expecting there second child on April 24 2005 and they are naming her Ava Chloe.  


	10. Chapter 10 Authour's Note

Hi Everyone,

So I posted my final chapter of Can Dreams Come True and I hope you enjoyed my story as much I enjoyed sharing it, thank-you for your reviews and I'll talk to you again another time.

JMDandAB-4ever


End file.
